teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira and Josh
The relationship between Thunder Kitsune Kira Yukimura and Chimera Josh Diaz. ' Kira was a member of the McCall Pack, whereas Josh was a member of the Chimera Pack, which initially made them enemies who each distrusted the other. It appeared as though Josh was already aware of Kira's powers, since they are very similar to his own, indicating that his "Alpha," Theo Raeken, likely warned him about it while telling the pack about the McCall Pack's members. Kira and Josh first met in ''Lie Ability, when both of their packs were trapped in Eichen House while they tried to break Lydia Martin out of the facility. '''Kira and Josh are also known as Kirosh by fans. Throughout Teen Wolf In Amplification, Kira, along with packmates Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate, and Liam Dunbar infiltrated Eichen House, with Kira and Malia working together to get into the electrical room and cause a brownout in order to help the others get to their fellow packmate Lydia Martin's room and rescue her. Meanwhile, Josh, along with his packmates Theo Raeken, Tracy Stewart, and Corey, also infiltrated Eichen House, albeit in a much more overt manner, with the same goal of breaking Lydia out of the facility. However, their ultimate goal was to use Lydia to lure the Hellhound Jordan Parrish to them so Theo could use him to get to the Beast of Gevaudan, while the McCall Pack wanted to rescue Lydia for her own safety. In Lie Ability, the telluric currents caused Kira to begin to involuntarily release foxfire due to her Kitsune powers violently reacting to the strength of the convergence of the currents, and she eventually passed out. Just as Malia was about to take her pulse, Josh appeared and warned her not to touch Kira, as his own electrokinetic powers allowed him to sense the exceptional amount of electrical energy coming off of her. Josh then assured Malia that he could help Kira, but only if Malia helped him with Corey, who had been severely burned over most of his body after being exposed to Parrish's Hellhound fire. Though Malia informed Josh that she didn't have powers that could heal Corey, she did inform him that she had the power to take his pain, which could take the edge off of Corey's pain enough for him to heal. However, she refused to do anything until Josh helped Kira, even after Josh pointed out that siphoning Kira's foxfire wasn't as easy as draining a car battery due to how powerful she was. When both Kira and Corey seemed to be suffering adverse effects from their respective conditions, Malia and Josh decided to each help the other's best friend at the same time to ensure that neither reneged on their offers. While Malia took Corey's arm in her hands and siphoned the pain of his burns, Josh knelt down next to the unconscious Kira and took one of her hands in his own before absorbing her foxfire, which was so powerful that he actually roared in pain, something that Josh had yet to experience, since absorbing electricity usually gave him a euphoric high. Afterward, Malia and Josh tended to the now-conscious Kira and Corey while they discussed the fact that the lockdown had locked them into the morgue. When Corey appeared to be considering using his super strength to break the morgue door open, Kira pointed out that it wasn't just locked, and Josh, feeling the electricity just like Kira did, confirmed that she was right in her observation that the door was electrified as well as locked. After Mason Hewitt and Hayden Romero, from the McCall Pack and Chimera Pack, respectively, ended the lockdown by turning off the generators, Josh and Kira went their separate ways, along with the other members of their pack, and never interacted again, due in part to the fact that Theo Raeken killed Josh in The Beast of Beacon Hills. Trivia *Kira and Josh's relationship was notable due to the fact that they both had similar powers; Kira, as a Thunder Kitsune, could control electricity and lighting and create a form of electricity called foxfire from her body, while Josh, as a Chimera could both absorb electricity from external sources and then use it to create balls and bolts of electricity from his hands and claws. **Neither of the two supernatural species from whom Josh got his powers in his Chimera nature were revealed, but there were various theories as to what he could be, including being part-Kitsune or part-Raiju, an electricity-based Japanese mythical creature. Category:Relationships